Blue Dragon Origins
by KnightMasterShu
Summary: This covers the never told history of the warriors of light, enjoy


**Writer's not: Well this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it, well since the anime doesn't cover much on the legend of the warriors of light I decided to make a fanfic about it hehehe**

**by the way Don't get pissed that the gold dragon is not the king, don't worry everything will make sense in chapter ahead enjoy!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon**

**

* * *

  
**

Eons ago, God created a world of Light, and a great blaze of glory covered all corners of this realm, and he gave life to all of its creatures, "The world of light", there was no doubt that this world would evolve into prosperity…. but… the arrogant humans weren't satisfied with a world of light, and they pledged for the darkness.

And so, God granted their desires, and thus he created the dark.

As soon as the darkness was created, the shadows came forth, and so the humans rejoiced themselves for the coming of a new era, but soon the realm was split into 2 tribes, the tribe of light, and the tribe of darkness, the world was separated and in a manner of time the two ways of existence found themselves at war, it looked like the war would continue for all times….but a new threat crashed upon the world.

This is the never told history of the war between Light and Darkness; this is the history of the ancestors of the heroes who would one day save the world from the hands of evil.

This is the history of the Ancient Warriors of light.

* * *

"General, the god of destruction and his army dragons are approaching!" said a soldier to his superior who kept silence for a while, "What about the darkness tribe…?" asked the general.

"They have hid themselves, maybe in the depths of the planet" replied the soldier.

"Cowardly scum..."

"Are we truly going to fight those beasts by ourselves?"

The general kept silence for a while. Then stood up from his chair and grabbed the soldier by his shoulder and said "We can't just run away and let our people die anymore, our children, our women, our family, our future….we have to fight for them!" after those words, the soldier kept silence for a while, then saluted to his superior and said "Yes, sire" the general then smiled and dismissed his soldier "Get all Knight Masters, all troops and all aircrafts ready, this time it's do or die!. He said

"Understood!".

It has been a 90 years since the war begun, and until now the 2 tribes have grown, and covered all the corners of the planet, and so, the battle raged among all places, but one day, 7 gigantic meteors crashed on the planet, on 7 areas, the planet crumbled and the war stopped at sight of this event, and great beam of light was shot to the sky from each of the seven craters made by the meteors and all 7 area's skies begin taking the colour of each one of them: Red, Pink, Purple, Light Blue, Dark Blue, Green and Golden, then seven mythical winged-reptile like forms with the same colours, came out and took flight to the heavens until no one could see them, silence was kept for a while but it soon was break by the roar of many beasts, all people in the world where spooked by the sound of the beasts, and all cities were in an uproar, after a while the sky turned blue, and an enormous blue dragon started descending from above

"Son of men, listen to my words" he said while everyone could hear him "My name is AokiRyuu, I am the king of my race, the heavenly dragons, ever since we exist we don't have a home of our own, since all planets in the universe are plain useless and they do not supply our needs, we have been wandering from all corners of the universe by long time, until now… we have put our sight on your world, being a planet of great beauty, and ideal atmospheres, we claim it as out own!, but there is no space for both of us, so you all shall die and be consumed by the power of my blue flame!" AokiRyuu completed his sentence and started charging a great blaze on his mouth,

"What is it doing!? All people where asking themselves, when they realized what was happening it was too late "Disappear!" he shouted while he fired his blast into the nearest city and a great explosion engulfed it and it's people into nothing, the explosion was so powerful it could be seen miles away in the distance, and everyone who saw it was petrified from fear by seeing this display of power

"Mark my words, just like this community was turned into dust, all of man kind shall be consumed too" AokiRyuu said while rising up until the clouds hid him.

"Gasp!" The general snapped out of his thoughts, placed his hand on his head and spoke to himself. "5 years had past since that incident, and the image of the smoke and fire are still on my head, even the darkness tribe has fled… should we do that too?...no… NO!, we must not give up!, we must fight for our future!, even if we don't win, even if we die!, well do it with the only thing we have always keep, OUR PRIDE!!!"

A soldier came in

"Sir, everything is ready!!"

"Good, Let us go to the battle field once and for all!"

"Roger!!"

**AokiRyuu is coming and the light tribe is going to fight agains him who will win? see for yourselfe on the next chapter of Blue Dragon origins!. **


End file.
